The Wrong Turn Home
by OneHunderedAcreWoods
Summary: The group, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Skills and Rachel take the wrong turn home after visiting Rachel's cabin. Resulting them to be stuck in the middle of nowhere. Pairings, NH, BL, JP, Mouth, Skills and Rachel
1. Directions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on One Tree Hill; neither do I have any part with the CW**

**Author's note: set in season 3**

Nathan drove the small blue car that trailed right after the big, black, SUV. Both cars drove through the woods that were painted with fern, oak, pine and aspen trees. The path was gravel, rocky, and unsteady. They left Rachel's cabin at around 10:00am, so that they could reach their home, Tree Hill, by 7:00pm. The journey was long, but a road trip and a weekend away was exactly what everyone needed. Adjacent to Nathan sat Haley, whose arm was stretched onto Nathan side of the car, her hand was on his left thigh, covered over with Nathan's left hand – while Nathan's right arm, unaccompanied, steered the steering wheel. Behind them, in the back seat, were Brooke and Lucas, snuggled up together on the right side of the car. Lucas' arm was placed over Brooke's shoulder, while Brooke's head was tilted onto Lucas' chest. In the car in front of them, were Jake, Peyton, Mouth, Skills and Rachel. Rachel was the one who steered the black SUV, and sat next to her was Mouth, behind them were Peyton, Skills and Jake.

Nathan turned his head to Haley and smiled, "So, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I think we all really needed it, you know?" She glanced at the right hand, and smiled at the sight of her wedding ring.

"Yeah" Nathan said with his voice descending. Nathan looked at the rear view mirror to find Brooke and Lucas both asleep in each other's arms.

After 3 hours of driving, it was now time for a lunch break. Since the group decided they didn't want to stop anywhere for lunch, they each packed sandwiches to eat in the car along the way.

After an hour of driving, Nathan's car was leading the SUV; Nathan just liked the idea of being the leader. After a while, Nathan looked into the rear view mirror and saw that the black car wasn't behind them anymore. Right after that, his cell phone began to ring, it was in his pocket, detaching Haley's hand from his, he slid his hand into the left pocket and slipped the phone to his ear.

"Hey where are you guys?" Nathan asked

"You had to take a left Nathan, you're going the wrong way" Rachel said

"Rachel, I know the way, and you have to keep going straight"

"No Nathan, you have to take a left"

Giving up, Nathan sighed and replied, "Alright, we're turning back"

Nathan slid his phone back into his pocket and reached out for Haley's hand.

After a few hours of following the SUV, Nathan got frustrated, seeing as the road there were in was unfamiliar. In fact, it wasn't a road, more a pathway, into the quiet woods.

"Haley, call Rachel and tell her that we're lost, and to admit it" Nathan ordered. Haley took Nathan's phone and dialed her number.

"Rachel, yeah, we're lost"

"No, we're not"

"Rachel, look around you, do you have any idea where we are?" There wasn't a response.

"Yup we're lost" Haley reaffirmed and glanced at Nathan. Nathan winced and hit his hand on the steering wheel.

**Please review **


	2. True Stories

Both were aligned and had both turned off; Nathan climbed out of the car and walked a few steps and tapped Rachel's window. Her window scrolled down and she her face carried an apologetic wince.

"What the hell Rachel? It's almost 6:00, it's getting dark, and we have no idea where we are!"

"Relax, you know there are these new things called phones with Internet on them, so I'll just search up a map" Nathan took a deep breath to control his anger.

"Uhm, scratch that, no signal, and I'm out of battery"

"Great!" Nathan said knowingly

"What's going?" Mouth said waking up from his nap

"Ask Rachel" Nathan said and marched back into his own car.

"What's wrong?" Haley said, apprehensive.

"We're lost, I knew it, Rachel just has to be so stubborn, and it's getting dark" Nathan looked to the back and glanced over at Brooke and Lucas who were asleep.

"Hey Luke, wake up man" Lucas squinted and let out a yawn

"What's up?"

"We're lost"

"What?" Lucas said nettled.

"You can thank Rachel for that" Nathan smiled

"What's going on?" Brooke said half a sleep.

"I'll be right back" Nathan said, he climbed back out of the car and walked towards Rachel's.

"So now what?" Nathan said.

"Look I think we should just keep driving" Jake pointed out from the back

"No, what if we run out of gas, then we'd be stuck… we should come up with a plan and then start driving." Mouth said anxiously

" I think we should listen to Jake, it's getting dark, and we should just drive, maybe we will meet someone and they can help us," Nathan said with a little hope in his voice.

"Yeah – whose gonna help us? Bigfoot, seeing as he will probably be the one in these woods" Peyton commented.

"Well, I don't think we got a choice" Skills replied.

Nathan walked back into his car and roughly shut the door.

"So now what?" Brooke questioned.

"We keep driving – until we see someone or something that can help us" Nathan said chagrined. Lucas wrapped his hand around Brooke and put his left hand around her waist. Nathan reached out for Haley's hand once more.

After an hour of driving, nothing had changed, they were still in the same woods, and the only difference was that it was now dark.

"Hey Mouth, can you pass me a can of Sunkist" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure, Mouth reached down to and opened the cooler that sat beside his legs.

"Dawg man, I knew this was a terrible idea, skills and the woods don't mix yo" skills mentioned.

"Come on skills, I know this is bad, but we'll find our way" Peyton said assuring. Jakes smiled and put his arm around her.

Nathan looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Lucas and Brooke were asleep once more. Then he turned his head to Haley who was trying really hard to stay awake.

"You know, if you want to sleep, you can" He let out a small chuckle.

"I want to keep you company…But you have been driving for a while now, maybe you should let Luke drive" she suggested.

"I am pretty tired" Nathan pulled over and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Lucas, Luke, wake up man" Lucas rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"What?" he sniffed.

"Your turn to drive man"

"All right"

"Come on Hales" Nathan said

"I'm shifting to the back too?"

"Why does Haley have to jump into the back?"

"Because a she hasn't slept, and b I want to sleep like a log, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to be sleeping on your girlfriend's lap for the next few hours?"

"Hey Brooke – wake up" Lucas motioned for her to wake up.

"What?"

"We're switching to the front"

Nathan and Haley walked out of the car and Lucas and Brooke did too, they switched seats simultaneously.

Nathan placed his head on Haley's lap, and stretched his legs across the rest of the seat. Haley placed her head on the window and stroked Nathan's head.

Brooke also tilted her head to the window, in the front seat, while Lucas drove. Lucas squinted his eyes, to make sure what he just saw was real, it appeared to be a man in the distance a few meters away from their car.

"Hey guys wake up" Lucas stated. Nathan lifted his head from Haley's lap, Haley looked up, as did Brooke.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"There's a man, can you see him" Lucas drove closer towards the man.

"Lucas don't open your window!" Brooke demanded

"I'm just going to ask him, If he knows the way out of these woods, relax"

"Lucas, this is really creepy, don't" Haley said

"You guys are watching too many horror movies" Nathan said. Lucas scrolled his window.

"Excuse me, sir but do you know where we are, and how we can get back onto the main road?" Lucas asked with a smile

The man walked closer, he was probably in his 40s or 50s, his face was wrinkled and his back was bent and his eyes read suspicion.

"You're in northern Hastent, and miles away from any main roads," he said with a smile.

"Thank you"

Lucas's window was winding back up again when the man's hand stopped it.

"Hey, you don't mind giving me a ride do you?"

"YES WE DO!" Haley whispered.

"Oh come on Hales, lets just give him a ride," Luke said

"Yeah Haley, nothings going to happened" Nathan said with a smile

"Are you two out of your minds? There is no freakin way this guy is riding with us"

"Like I said, you guys watch too many movies" Nathan stated. Lucas turned his head to his window.

"Sure" he said wholesomely

"Nathan" Haley said as she grabbed his arm

"Nothing is going to happen" He put his arm around Haley and pulled her to his chest. The door opened, and the man climbed in, he sat adjacent to Nathan, who was now in between the man and Haley.


End file.
